conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nearly Real World Current Events, 2009
December 31 *In Lxungion, massive festivals all over the nation celebrate both the 30th anniversary of the independent republic and the 60th anniversary of independence. The most notable is the Lxung Year festival in Kcãpon. Also, the Year of Natural Fibres is celebrated with a textile gallery. At night, the Year of Astronomy is celebrated with stargazing exhibits on Phwarxong Shan, open to the public for one day. *In Lxungion, the 6th Supreme and 6th Lower Councils meet in the Legislative House in Kcãpon for the last time to discuss handing over the house to the 7th Councils. Later in the day, the 7th Supreme and Lower Councils meet to elect Oi Xawxiãr as Speaker of the Supreme Council. Sxu Phiẽr is chosen as Chief of the Military by Drang Phaulo, the Emperor. *A TV show on Leubantia shows the major events of the past decade and predictions on what will happen in the next decade. It is watched by about one third of the population of Leubantia. *Massive fireworks displays across Leubantia to celebrate the New Year. The largest fireworks display is in Trilfuva. Leubantia uses CET (UTC + 1), so it is officially New Years one hour before the new year in UTC. 30 *Some 3000 students from universities from Greater Konggei Area set up to set a new record by designing the word "シンレンコオンケイシャミダス"(Happy New Year; Shinren kongkei shamidasu) by using solely on old newspapers. The design would take up some 1.6km long and 100m wide, making it one of the biggest green project made by students/minors. It is schedule to be completed by 1st of January 2010. *In Trilfuva, Leubantia, Ministry of Finance officials start a countdown clock scheduled to end when Leubantia adopts the Euro on New Years' Day. The Fila's decline in value begins to sharpen as the currency is set to become illegal tender on 1 April 2011. 29 *In one of his final public appearances in office, Drake Islands President Russell Bentley and First Lady Christine Lind Bentley attend a concert of the Glendale Philharmonic Orchestra. As an encore, the First Lady is called to the podium by conductor Terence McCallum. A classically trained soprano, Mrs. Bentley sings "The Pipes of Pan" and "Arcady Is Ever Young" from Lionel Monckton's musical comedy ''The Arcadians''. 25 *Trilfuva St. Fila's Airport and Jeurg T. Fiśer International Airport are opened as no more snow is falling and the runways have been cleared. 23 *More heavy snowfall in Leubantia forces officials to shut down Trilfuva St. Fila's Airport and Jeurg T. Fiśer International Airport. The only major airport in Leubantia that remains open is Isatfa Bekski Airport, which was only serving western and southern flights at the time. In addition, several railway routes have been closed, and a temperature of -9 degrees Celsius has been recorded. 22 *The Leubantian snowstorm of 2009 begins with a torrential bout of snow over Leubantia (and to a lesser extent in north Poland). Government officials close some railway routes in Northern Leubantia at dusk and plan to close airports. By midnight, 10 centimeters of snow has already fallen in Trilfuva. *Heavy downpours fall throughout Heigard: several blackouts interrupted road and aerial traffic in Creburg and temperature is expected to reach 4ºC on Friday. Snow started to fall in Norespagne causing the Punneure International Airport to close. *The results of Lxung elections for Supreme Council are in, and the elected are Oi Xawxiãr, Sxu Phiẽr, Tjang Malxi, Chun Ẽstefhan, Sja Taniel, and Ping Klxistina. 21 *Phase IV of the RTS Koiwai, Koiwai's Subway system, opens. *A Winter Festival is held in Leubantia to mark the Winter Solstice. *The Leubantian Board of Film Classification reveals that it will "probably" create the 9/10 certificate in about 3-5 years. *Drang Phaulo, the emperor of Lxungion, chooses members of the Lower Council. Elections take place for members of the Lxung Supreme Council. 19 *As a part of sweeping new diplomatic negotiations between Ivalice and Heigard, the Ivalician Department of Foreign Affairs announces a 3 month lift on visa restrictions for travel to Heigard, in conjunction of the opening of the Embassy of Heigard in Koiwai. *The Heigardian Government announces that New Cambrian, Ivalician and Leubantian television programming will start broadcasting on the channels ofHeigardian Television on 2010. 16 *The Ivalician television broadcasting network SBC picks up the New Cambrian sitcom Contessa for its noon programming timeslot. *Koiwai Prospekt National Airport opens in downtown Koiwai to relieve overcrowding at Koiwai Decker Reginrauve International Airport. 14 *Georgeland's government withdraws its delegation to the climate change conference in Copenhagen. Prime Minister Luke Macaulay cancels his scheduled attendance at the conference. The government claims the conference has been compromised by 'petty bickering' and 'idealogical extremes' and that Georgeland will implement its Emissions Trading Scheme next year regardless of the Copenhagen result. 13 *Following a disappointing 7th place finish, New Cambria singer Jacqueline Clayson lambasts the National Song Contest in an interview with a radio station from Newfoundland, and announces her refusal to take part in the retrospective program on NCT One, National Song Contest: Looking Back. A mobile phone video of Clayson storming out of the contestants' green room during the final moments of last night's show is posted to YouTube, and receives over 350,000 views in less than 24 hours. 12 *The Leubantian Broadcasting Corporation announces that it will be creating a low commercial weather radio station in Leubantia. *With 181 points, Jake Dunigan wins the 2009 New Cambria National Song Contest with the song "A Country Apart." The song received over 109,000 televotes, setting a new record. 11 *St. Edward Commissioner Trevor Hume announces that he will retire from his post when his current term expires at the end of 2010. The 69-year-old Hume has represented the 2nd District since 1997; prior to then, he had served 22 years on the Legislative Council. 9 *Leubantian State Railways retracts its proposals to replace the Class 90s made yesterday. The company stated that it "won't be replacing them until the 2010s." *New Cambria Television spokesperson Charles Frazer announces that NCT One presenter Noah Kavanagh will co-present the grand final of the 2009 New Cambria National Song Contest with Jelena Jakupović, in the place of comedian Brad Nivens, who was arrested for drunk driving earlier this week. 8 Leubantian State Railways creates a proposal to replace the British Class 90s in its fleet for Railfreight journeys. Most of the company supports the proposal, with the main pro being that the trains are 19 to 22 years old and aging. However, the public meets the proposal with protests, one woman retorting, "Britain still uses the InterCity 125, which is over 30 years old." 7 *Popular New Cambrian comedian Brad Nivens crashes his car into a newsstand in Arvant's central business district. After failing a field sobriety test, he is arrested on a charge of Operating a Motor Vehicle Under the Influence (OUI). Nivens' blood alcohol level was tested at 0.22%, nearly three times the legal limit in New Cambria. It is yet unknown whether this will affect Nivens' scheduled presentation of the 2009 New Cambria National Song Contest final on 12 December. 6 *The Leubantian President, Edward Sune Buns Wiladsen, attempts to fire the Ambassador to France after the ambassador stated 'it would improve Leubantia's economy' if Leubantia increased trade with France. Wiladsen later retracted the motion to fire the ambassador and apologized. 5 * The National Assembly of Heigard approved the Municipal Reform bill after several days of intense disscussion. * The Wild Card Semi-Final of the 2009 New Cambria National Song Contest was held at Brock Carter Memorial Arena in Arvant, St. George's County. Twelve songs that narrowly missed qualification from the four previous Semi-Finals competed for the last three starting positions in the Grand Final. Nearly 200,000 televotes and SMS votes were cast. ** Grand Final Qualifiers: "Bez tebe," "Perdu dans l'infini," "The Way it Used to Be" 4 The Georgeland state of Long Island goes to the polls. Chief Minister Victoria Englehart and the Liberal Democratic Party are narrowly re-elected, though they fail to win a majority in the state legislature. The state does not hold a poll for the election of a Governor, with incumbent Peter Crouch running unopposed. 3 The Trilfuva Metro link to Jeurg T. Fiśer International Airport is completed. The stations are opened to the public after a few quick tests on the same day. 1 The 'winter festival' is held across Leubantia. It is belief by the ancient Leubantians that having a winter festival chases out the old season and brings in the new one. November 30 *Georgeland's Foreign Minister Stephen Hamer is stood down from Cabinet while police investigate claims he raped a member of his staff in 2007. *Three days after its success in the 2009 Drake Islands Presidental Election, the Libertarian Republican Party appoints Richard Greenstreet as its Chairman. He will take over for the retiring Elston Ballou at the beginning of 2010. 28 * The fourth semi-final round of the 2009 New Cambria National Song Contest was held at Averytown Municipal Forum in Averytown, Avery County. Over 145,000 televotes and SMS votes were cast. ** Grand Final Qualifiers: "Forgive," "Wrong or Right," "A Country Apart" ** Wild Card Recipients: "Point of No Return," "Ehvija Đa," "Along for the Ride" ** Eliminated: "Enchanted," "Get Crazy," "No One Knows," "One Small Step" 27 2009 Drake Islands Presidental Election *Voters in the Drake Islands elect Linda Gladstone as their nation's 4th President. Gladstone, the Libertarian Republican Party candidate, wins handily over a crowded field with almost 55% of the vote. The LRP also maintain control of the House of Delegates, keeping 49 of 75 seats. Gladstone, who succeeds Russell Bentley, will be the nation's first female President and its first Orthodox Christian President. 24 *Jupon Daily reported that the Ministry of Defence purchased 2 Franch Mistral class amphibious assault ship. *Tenraku Group annouced that they will build the Tenraku Ecocity Pyramid, Surea's first zero-carbon megastructure, at downtown Chiwon where part of the Jin'gyo Science Corridor is located. 23 Georgeland's Foreign Minister, Stephen Hamer, is accused of raping one of his political staffers in 2007. Hamer strongly denies the charge, but pressure is on for him to be stood down pending an investigation. 22 *United Nation of Conforti's Government reform officially takes place. 21 * The third semi-final round of the 2009 New Cambria National Song Contest was held at Rozenn Opera House in New Breizh, Stone County. Over 129,000 televotes and SMS votes were cast. ** Grand Final Qualifiers: "Looking for You," "Completely," "Timeless" ** Wild Card Recipients: "Ask Me," "Always Thinking of You," "Alone" ** Eliminated: "Đanek Jahvija," "Un monde sans musqiue," "Never Again," "Tonight is the Night" 20 *President Barack Obama sets back to US after a short trip to Konggei, the capital of Surea. 19 Heigardians celebrate 214 years of independence from France as result of the Civil War. Many events are held nationwide, such as the traditional military parade in Crèbourg, Charleroi and Pounneure. 14 * The second semi-final round of the 2009 New Cambria National Song Contest was held at Black Box Theatre in St. Saviour, Trinity County. Over 122,000 televotes and SMS votes were cast. ** Grand Final Qualifiers: "Ahet," "Meant to Be," "The Fire is Burning" ** Wild Card Recipients: "N'avoue jamais," "Breathe Out," "Perdu dans l'infini" ** Eliminated: "Night of My Dreams," "Come Closer," "Child of Creation," "Dance with Me" 11 * Jupon Daily reported that US President Barack Obama will be visiting Surea on November 19-20 as the last stop for his trip to Asia. 8 *A torrential bout of rain occurs in Trilfuva Province, Leubantia. It has flooded roads, and the Frigabu river has been reported to have burst its banks. 7 * The Trilfuva Metro in Leubantia approaches the city government and public on a proposal to start a service to Jeurg T. Fiśer International Airport. Both the city and the citizens agree with the idea, and the Metro gets the nod to start the project all within the same day. * The first semi-final round of the 2009 New Cambria National Song Contest was held at John Cabot Concert Hall in The Settlement, Cavit Island. Over 122,000 televotes and SMS votes were cast. ** Grand Final Qualifiers: "Goodbye, Love," "Laisser-nous croire," "Day After Day" ** Wild Card Recipients: "The Island," "Bez tebe," "The Way it Used to Be" ** Eliminated: "Sirens," "Deeper and Deeper," "Words of Love," "Insomnia" 6 *The second-most senior associate justice of the United Islands Supreme Court, Justice Emma Ray, announces she will retire at the end of 2009. The appointment of a new justice will be the first under the Judicial Appointments Act which will delegate the decision to a commission rather than a direct choice of the Georgeland government. 4 *A massive avalanche along the northern side of Mount Sotai killing 6 and injured 17 others has forced a road closure. Shinsusen using that line is also out of service until the authorities had the case settled down. 2 *Libertarian Republican Party Chairman Elston Ballou announces that he will retire from his post at the end of the year. A successor is expected to be named after the 2009 Drake Islands Presidental Election. 1 *The National Assembly of Surea passed the bill that makes school girls compulsory to practice Shogento starting from the age of 9, while boys remain compulsory at the age of 12. October 30 The men who stole several hundred copies of the DVD for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince from a warehouse in Leubantia on the 21st are taken to court. 29 The local government area of Red Hill in Bradmarch, Georgeland, passes a controversial by-law prohibiting the driving of sport utility vehicles and several other types of four wheel drive vehicles within the limits of the town of Red Hill and other urban areas. Opponents of the by-law say they will petition the Bradmarch state government to overturn it. 26 99 year-old ex president Konrad Stahl died of a heart attack in his chalet at Chenny, Saint Pierre. 23 The first of the United Islands Navy's new Douglas Class frigates, UIS Victor Martin, is commissioned by President Lois Daniels. The Douglas Class will replace Georgeland's aging Macdonnell Class frigates, with the last Macdonnell class due for decommissioning in 2015. 21 Several hundred copies of the DVD for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince are reported to have been stolen from a disc warehouse in Leubantia. A few discs have also been stolen. 18 Voters in New Cambria elect to adopt a new constitution. 9 The provisional People's Assembly of Linari elects Edward Otanga as President and Yusuf Lukello as Vice-President. The new constitution, announced by the government, will permit multiparty elections in 2012. 2 * Lawrence Porter is elected leader of Georgeland's opposition Liberal Democratic Party, ending months of internal criticism of Porter's predecessor, Robin Sales. Porter names Robbie Jones as his new deputy and will name the rest of his Shadow Cabinet on Monday. * The 40 semi-finalists of the 2009 New Cambria National Song Contest are announced, and the songs are drawn to compete in the four weekly semi-finals. * A Leubantian probe is launched into Space, called the Neptune Explorer. The object of the mission is for the probe to explore Neptune and its moons. September 30 In an effort to end questions and criticism about his leadership and poor poll performance, the federal leader of the Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands, Robin Sales, calls a leadership spill for 11am on Friday, October 2. 27 *Major fights have broken out over the loss of the Maufees handball team to the Hiello Team in Maphlankf this morning, resulting in legal banning of the sport across Mauflank Citadel and the Svere Islands 22 *Anna Cole is chosen unopposed by the ruling Liberal Democratic Party to succeed George Vance as Chief Minister of Capitalia. *The song "Let's Start This Fire" by Rick Webster with Project Bavaria ends its record nine-week run at the Number One spot on the Drake Islands Hit Survey. 15 *Five days after suffering a serious stroke, George Vance resigns as Chief Minister of Capitalia on health grounds. Acting Chief Minister Anna Cole is expected to replace him permanently. *"Let's Start This Fire", the hit song by Rick Webster with Project Bavaria, ties the record for the longest stay at the Number One spot on the Drake Islands Hit Survey. The nine-week stay at the top spot on the charts ties the mark held earlier this year by Lorenzo Newkirk's "Night Rider". 13 Eduardo Bennuetto Staness has been elected new President of the Civil States of Maphlankf with nearly 100% of the votes towards him. He is from the Federal Democrats party. 11 Al-Qaeda confirm that they are responsible for the Lawima car bombings. 10 Five months after winning re-election for a third term, George Vance, Chief Minister of the Georgeland state of Capitalia, suffers an ischemic stroke. He is taken to hospital for treatment where his condition is listed as 'critical', with no prognosis yet announced. Deputy Chief Minister Anna Cole assumes the position of Acting Chief Minister. As of the morning of 11th September, Vance is conscious and doctors report successful surgery, but his recovery is expected to take months. 5 The candidates on the ballot for the 2010 Leubantian Presidential Election are announced. The parties of the candidates include the Conservative Party, the Liberal Party, the Green Party, the Leubantian Party, the Labour Party, the Democratic Party, and the Christian Democratic Party. In addition to the affiliated candidates, there are also two Independents. 4 *Former Georgeland Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes is arrested while holidaying with his family in Italy after assaulting a papparazo who, he claims, was attempting to photograph his children. He has been released on bail. *A plane crash occurs when a Leubantian Airways flight from Trilfuva St. Fila's Airport to St. Petersburg Airport crashes over the province of Dalborag, killing most on board and one on the ground. * New Health Care system PowarCare in the United Nation of Conforti is founded August 31 The Drake Islands Election Review Board has made the final certification for the candidates in the 2009 Drake Islands Presidental Election to be held November 27th. 20 *Artist Henry Boland, arguably Georgeland's most influential painter and sculptor of the 20th century, dies in Doubledance at the age of 102. *A car bomb explodes in the Leubantian city of Lawima near a large apartment building, killing 5 and injuring 20. It is thought that Al-Qaeda is responsible for this attack. July 29 A coup de-etat occurs in the Republic of Ular. Chief of State Richard Stubbs is arrested for corruption and the Parliament is suspended indefinitely. The coup's leader, General Albert Ohman, has declared martial law and a curfew. The military government is yet to announce any timetable for a return to civilian rule. 21 Lorenzo Newkirk's record 9-week run at the top of the Drake Islands Hit Survey comes to an end as his song "Night Rider" is bumped by "Let's Start This Fire" by Rick Webster with Project Bavaria. 19 Georgeland's Minister for Workplace Relations, Mary Byrne, resigns from Cabinet after that body makes a decision to relax certain visa requirements for foreign workers to address the skills shortage. Byrne, in her resignation letter, makes it clear she does not support the decision, considers it "bad policy" and "bad for the country" but maintains her personal loyalty to the Conservative Party and to Prime Minister Luke Macaulay. 16 *The Leubantian Swimming Championships are held in Trilfuva. 14 Lorenzo Newkirk's Eurovision Song Contest entry "Night Rider" occupies the Number One spot in the Drake Islands Hit Survey for a record 9th straight week. That surpasses the record eight weeks held by the Beatles (twice), Project Bavaria (twice), and Elton John. 9 The LSR 460 (460567) is released from Dunford Works after a close inspection. The inspection concludes that the train was never damaged, and it was other signals that caused the crash. However, a small brake malfunction inducted by the impact was fixed. 3 Leubantia announces it has withdrew all of its troops from Iraq. 1 Leubantia records its hottest night in 3 years, at 22 degrees Celsius. June 24 Georgeland's Treasurer, James Bradford, announces sweeping reforms to taxation, including a reduction of the country's Value Added Tax from 15% to 12%. 21 Lylecity FC wins the Georgeland Cup for the second year in a row, defeating Santa Christina United. 12 Former Deputy Prime Minister of Georgeland Andrea Perkins announces the formation of a new political party, UNITY, which she says will have a social democratic platform. Perkins will serve as the party's interim leader as its only MP in the Georgeland House of Commons but announces a recruitment drive to gain rank-and-file members and encourages sitting MPs in all state and federal parliaments, as well as local councillors, to 'defect' to the new party from the Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands, which Perkins claims is 'corrupted by politics' and 'no longer represents the ideals of the Georgeland people'. The new party will aim to hold a national conference later in 2009 at which a formal executive and leadership team will be elected. May 28 *Edward Sune Buns Wiladsen, President of Leubantia, presents a mourning speech in memory of the 56 people who died in the Keurensbira rail disaster the preceeding day. 27 Keurensbira rail disaster *56 deaths and 120 injured when a LSR 460 (number 460567) collides with a DB Schenker locomotive with a train of ballast in Keurensbira, Leubantia. 19 * Magnus Noonan, a long-serving member of the Georgeland House of Commons, dies of a heart attack in Topstad. * New Cambria's President Daniel Burns orders flags at all state institutions lowered for three days, in memory of the 126 people who died in the Ferne Hotel walkway collapse. He also declares 20 May a National Day of Mourning. 18 Two suspended walkways at the atrium of the Ferne Hotel in Arvant, New Cambria, collapse onto a crowd of spectators of a dancing competition. An estimated 2,000 people were in the atrium at the time of the collapse, and early estimates place the death toll at 77. Injuries were exacerbated by the ensuing human crush as survivors tried to flee the building. 1 2009 swine flu outbreak *The Georgeland government calls for calm after 45 reported cases of swine flu in the country turn out to be regular colds and other non-threatening viruses. The country's Health minister, John Sutherland, declares that the nation's healthcare system is adequate to deal with a potential swine flu outbreak in the country but stresses no genuine cases have been reported in Georgeland. April 29 2009 swine flu outbreak *The Drake Islands has confirmed its first case of Swine Flu, a 26-year-old Glendale man returning from visiting family in his native Mexico. President Russell Bentley urges people to stay calm and to use common sense in dealing with the matter. 24 *Trained United Islands Navy personnel from the cruiser UIS Doubledance board the captured GMV Tamara and rescue the 21 members of the surviving crew. One crew member and one naval operative are killed in the operation. *Lois Daniels, the President of Georgeland, orders the deployment of two naval frigates to the Gulf of Aden to assist in the ongoing international operation against piracy. 22 Somali pirates hijack a Georgeland merchant vessel, the Tamara in the Gulf of Aden. 4 Project Bavaria becomes the first Drake Islands musical act to be inducted into the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame. 3 *Capitalian legislative election, 2009 Chief Minister George Vance is re-elected with an increased majority, winning 38 of 67 seats in the unicameral House of Assembly, an increase of four. The opposition Conservatives lose seven seats, mostly to the government. Opposition leader Andrew Vaysey loses his own seat to the Liberal Democrats, as do shadow ministers Jason Newman and Curtis Schaeffer. *Capitalian gubernatorial election, 2009 Incumbent Governor of Capitalia Emma Hewitt is re-elected with 55% of the primary vote. 1 An April Fools Day hoax in Georgeland attracts major news coverage when Santa Christina radio station 3UD 'breaks' a story stating that the federal government plans to use internet censoring technology to block access to Wikipedia across the nation due to its potential for cyberterrorism and due to pressure from major universities. Communications minister Bob Prior and his opposition counterpart, Felicity Porthrop took part in the hoax by talking seriously about the topic in major news media, though a second 'spin-off' story occurs with reports Porthrop did not know the story was a hoax. The hoax, part of a long tradition in Georgeland of media-based April Fools Day hoaxes, is reported by Reuters to have generated more than twenty million emails, phone calls and text messages 'spreading the news' within four hours of its commencement. March 26 New Cambrians celebrate Pon Peli, marking the new year in the Keva calendar. 17 Georgeland's Prime Minister, Luke Macaulay, announces a cabinet reshuffle. Environment Minister Michael Armstrong becomes Minister for Finance and Economic Development, while existing Finance minister Senator John Ford is demoted out of Cabinet as Transport Minister. Youth, Sport and Tourism minister Madeline Woods enters Cabinet as Environment minister, becoming the second-youngest ever member of the Cabinet at the age of 31. Her previous role is filled by Lisa Chan. 14 The Social Democrat Party of New Cambria, led by Jeremy Kinney, returns to power following the general election. With a net gain of 9 seats, the SDP now holds 49 seats in the Assembly. They are expected to enter into a coalition with the EEO and Greens. The Socialist Party returns to the Assembly for the first time since 1994. 11 The Drake Islands Election Review Board has approved 15 Presidential candidates for the November 27th election. The parties represented on the ballot are Libertarian Republican, United Conservative, Federalist, Social Democratic, Christian National, Green, Socialist, International Workers, True Liberty, Objectivist, National Economist, and Drake Islands First; three independent candidates will also be on the ballot. 1 The Governor of the Georgeland state of Capitalia, Emma Hewitt, dissolves the state's legislature and issues writs for an election on April 3, with the Liberal Democratic government of George Vance seeking a third term in office. February 27 Drake Islands First Lady Christine Lind Bentley is named Senior Partner at the Glendale law firm of Bergeron & Tupper, which is retitled Bergeron, Tupper, & Bentley. 20 Christopher LaFrancois is appointed to the St. Edward Supreme Court. He succeeds Ian Reiter, who retired earlier this month. 12 *Conforti President Kahari Powar makes big speech. He announces increases in funds for National Health Aid for Conforti (NHAC). Allowing more people to have governments pay their co-pay or bills if needed. He also announces plans to reform the whole school system to make kids "yearn to learn". 11 The long-awaited Lang Commission on Constitutional Reform hands down its final report in Georgeland, outlining proposals for reforms to government, constitution, parliament and state-federal relations. Among the recommendations in the report are: **A switch to a system of proportional representation for elections to the House of Commons. The report specifically recommended either an additional member system or a single-transferrable vote system as used to elect the Senate. **Giving power to a joint sitting of Parliament to override a Presidential veto. **Granting self-government to the Georgeland Federal District, with its own elected Assembly and Chief Minister. **Redefining of powers held by the states and the federal government - the report suggested education be made primarily a federal responsibility, with the states to play a significant role in formulating federal policy. **More specific codifying of Presidential powers. 5 *St. Edward Supreme Court Justice Ian Reiter announces that he is stepping down from the Court after being diagnosed with Alzheimer's Disease. President Arthur Hadley says a successor should be in place by the end of the month. 2 *The provisional government of Linari, led by Edward Otanga, announces elections for April 13. International observers and the ousted government-in-exile have stated the elections are "unlikely" to be fair. *The interim government declares Otanga as Acting President and confirms a new constitution establishing Linari as a republic. 1 * A new law in the municipality of Woodside, Avery County, New Cambria (pop. 2,085), goes into effect, giving the Bosnian language the status of "working language" within the boundaries of the municipality. Municipal documents and records will now be available in Bosnian, either in original copy or translated copy, and residents may conduct business with or appear before the municipality using Bosnian. Bosnians make up approximately 46% of Woodside's population, the largest proportion of any municipality in the country. January 30 * Preparations officially begin for the 2009 New Cambria National Song Contest, to be held in November. 29 * In a major speech to the National Industry Forum, a non-profit organisation promoting business interests, Georgeland Prime Minister Luke Macaulay commits his country to a 25% drop in carbon emissions by 2020, and announces the government will set up a emissions trading scheme and grant tax incentives for homes and businesses to reduce their carbon footprint. * St. Edward President Arthur Hadley escaped injury after an assassination attempt by a former member of the outlawed People's Revival Party. Edward Carmichael pointed his gun at Hadley as the president was leaving a Port Morgan restaurant. A police officer struck Carmichael's arm, causing him to miss. Carmichael was then fatally shot when he aimed his weapon at police. * Dorn & Ivey Bank, New Cambria's ninth-largest financial institution, becomes the first bank in the country to fail due to the current global financial crisis. Negotiations with another instutution to acquire D&I have broken down, but the Assembly of Deputies is expected to approve a financial rescue package for the bank in the upcoming week. It is estimated that 4,500 D&I employees will lose their jobs within the next 60 days. 25 The President of Conforti, Kahari Powar signs new bill restructuring the government power, giving him more control so more can be accomplished for the country. 23 Eric Nance, the Mayor of the Georgeland city of Skelton, is killed by gunfire while in his front yard. The assassination is the first of its kind in Georgeland. 9 In the Georgeland state of Capitalia, an independent candidate in a state by-election by the name of Peter Fluck is taken to court by several opponents and 'concerned citizens' due to his campaign slogan, Get Flucked, which they claim is offensive and in contravention of electoral regulations. Category:Nearly Real World Category:Nearly Real World Category:Events Category:Timelines